User blog:Stackybro/Tyler's Jury Speech
Heey guys so congrats on making it here, I think most of us agree that this is the most unfavorable final 2 combination there could have been and I personally don't think either of you played a game deserving of winning but one of you has to win soo I wanna make the best decision possible and yea, congrats on making it here anyways cause it's a great accomplishment regardless. Anna Jane I hate that I'm about to sound mean rn cause I know you're really sensitive to criticism but I don't really feel like not saying what more than half of the jury thinks just bc you might block me so KFDKKJS I'm gonna do it anyways... Not only did you fail to impress the jury with your gameplay, but as Ain already pointed out, you also failed to even make good personal impressions on the jurors, as most of us left the game with at least some level of disdain for you. Throughout the game I found you to be so condescending and unbelievably entitled. You would constantly act like you were entitled to information and loyalty from me, while in my eyes my trust with you was broken the moment you turned on our alliance during the swap by voting out Alissa. That's not to mention things like your fake fight, that had zero impact on the game or the amount of trust I had in Grace, and the only thing you actually accomplished with it was making me think you were obnoxious, and it somehow was the only thing you managed to mention about me in your RoP, and to top it all off you squeeze in more entitlement by critiquing the way I responded to your outburst. It's literally like you don't even want my vote. You even mention it in your speech as if it was some great power move.. I have to chuckle... Anyways it goes without saying that your success in the game is credited to the fact that Grace teamed up with you and Scott to further her own game, and while some people might see you as some underdog who worked her way from the bottom to the top, I don't really think it's to any credit of your own that you got her on your side, its obv that she just saw you and Scott as both on the outs, and the easiest people to beat in the end. You managed to vote them out at the right time and you did land yourself at FTC against the person you had the best chance to beat, which is good, but the decision to take Emily here was just kind of just common sense and doesn't say much. The only thing I can really give you credit for is your challenge wins, which is great and you should be proud of. Idk if you will find what I've said to be harsh and block me for it ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ I do love you as a person even though I found you irritating in the game, I hope you take my criticism as advice rather than as insults, because if this is what your gameplay is like in other orgs, you're gonna need it. I'm undecided on my vote but I don't really have a question for you, not being rude I just can't think of anything I want to ask. You can respond to this if you feel like it but I don't have a question. Good luck! Emily Emily I was disappointed that we didn't get to know eachother at all in this game since you never spoke to me and were inactive for most of the game. Unlike Anna you managed to not really piss anyone off, though I think that's just credited to the fact that you didn't really do anything in the game. As horrible as Anna's game was she at least tried, and I believe she cares about the game and wants to win this. She won 3 immunity challenges and she has given off the impression that she really does want to win. Your RoP looked like you were purposely trolling and didn't care, and in your speech you kind of just rambled what you did in the game without saying why you deserve to win or why any of us should vote for you. So my question(s) to you are, do you even want to win? And if so, why should I personally vote for you? Your answer will definitely help with my decision because I literally don't know what to do at this point LMAO.. Good luck! This game has been sooo much fun even though I was a fool and whatnot, it was hosted amazingly too and I love all of yall as people and I'm happy to have been part of this. Congrats to yall and good luck ilu & byee Category:Blog posts